


Never Depart

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King smiled as he scratched a sick alligator's snout.





	Never Depart

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled as he scratched a sick alligator's snout. His eyes settled on its tail while it wagged weakly. He began to laugh in a gentle tone. ''My pretty pet,'' he said to the alligator. Tears appeared in the Sewer King's eyes. He refused to reveal any tears. 

''I won't abandon you,'' the Sewer King said. He watched as the alligator closed its eyes and ceased wagging its tail. Tears were released before he sobbed. At least the alligator viewed one smile prior to its demise. 

The alligator's spirit faded into view. It never abandoned the Sewer King. 

 

THE END


End file.
